The Lost MC
The Lost Brotherhood, also called The Lost Biker Gang, The Lost Motorcycle Club, The Lost MC, or simply The Lost, is a biker gang operating out of Acter, Alderney and Liberty City that plays the central role in The Lost and Damned. History According to the Lost MC website, the Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended and they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence, they began the club and named it "the Lost" because of their friends who were sent home in bodybags. Alderney Chapter During the events that were roughly at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto IV, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting leader of in the absence of Billy Grey, who was been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the Alderney Chapter included the Chapter President Billy Grey, Vice President Johnny Klebitz, Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald, Club Secretary Brian Jeremy, Road Captain Clay Simons, and Sergeant-at-Arms Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. They, or at least their motto, may have been inspired by the Outlaws MC, as Billy Grey at one point stated their motto is "the almighty forgives... the Lost don't", which is identical to that of the Outlaws. The Angels of Death, the prominent rival gang to The Lost, appear to be based on the Hells Angels. Usually, members of The Lost were been seen on the streets of Acter, Alderney riding their motorcycles or standing around on street corners. They also had The Lost MC clubhouse where most of the chapter could be found. They also controlled the Port Tudor Weapons Depot in Alderney. They relied on the use of automatic 9mms, sawed-off shotguns, baseball bats, pipe bombs, and pool cues to get the job done. During the Gang Wars side mission the 24 members of The Lost MC that join to Johnny to fight against rival gangs are Nick, Wayne, Earl, Horse, Buck, Dogg, Hank, Hal, Willy, Frank, Pat, Bruce, Tug, Leon, Chuck, Dick, Brett, Hamm, Monty, Spike, Conan, Petey, Glenn and Shawn. In the multiplayer game "Club Business”, you also could hear about a member called Murphey, who doesn't want to be in brotherhood anymore, and Carl, whos old lady was taken by police for crack beef. During friendship activities, dialogues Clay also mentioned Mickey, who was snitching, but despite it went to prison. Other member, Garrity, was going to go under witsec, but was took out by the Lost before. Earl, who also appeared during gang warfare, was released from Alderney State Correctional Facility and attacked by Jamaicans. Liberty City Chapter The Lost MC also has a chapter in Broker, Liberty City. In 2008, Johnny met up with 6 bikers from the Lost MC Broker Chapter over the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for back up from the Broker chapter when Niko Bellic attacked him. One year later, Huang Lee had a few fights with the Broker Chapter while pretending to be a member of the Angels of Death. Trivia *The Lost was to be the name of a gang in Manhunt, but it was dropped in favor of the Skinz. *There have been ten presidents of The Lost Brotherhood's Alderney Chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *The Angels of Death always call The Lost "losers" and The Lost always call the Angels of Death "deadbeats". *The gang's most favourite radio stations are Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and Liberty City Hardcore. *Jim, Terry, and Clay all appear to like Pizza This. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog (32) died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the AOD. Even after taking two shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his submachine gun before he died. *Mitch (41) died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. He may or may not have been one of the marines who founded the club. *Bozo (38) died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with 3 police officers. *Dirty Sue (30), a nickname for a male, died in 2001 when he was drunk driving his motorcycle, veered into oncoming traffic and was hit by a semi truck. *Harper (44) died in 2006, in a methlab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in a similar 2003 explosion. As told by the Lost website, he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts", suggesting the Lost are homophobic (though, unlike the Angels of Death, they are not racist and have befriended the Uptown Riders). *Horse turns states, which results in an unknown punishment by The Lost. *Angus Martin is permanetly crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *A situation ensues which ends with Joe Jon's nephew ending up in a coma by Billy Grey, resulting in Billy's stint in rehab. (Instead in prison). *Wyatt is a arrested prospect caught with kilos of heroin. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was arrested for this. *Henry bar brawler extroardinaire, arrested for assault. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and later arrested. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is ended when Billy Grey kills an AOD Lieutenent. *Jason Michaels and many bikers from Broker Chapter are killed by Niko Bellic after confronting Jason on seeing Mikhail Faustin's daughter Anna Faustin. *Billy Grey (37) was been arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was prepared to turn states on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin. before Johnny and other Lost members stormed the prison and Johnny killed Billy. *Brian Jeremy (39) defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny kills most of Brian's trustees and, optionally, Brian himself. * Many members of Broker Chapter are killed by Luis Lopez during the chasing of Gay Tony's limousine after the diamonds deal. *Jim Fitzgerald (43) is killed by Niko Bellic after a extended bike chase. Johnny calls him "the man we all wanted to be". *The Lost MC Clubhouse is been destroyed by Ray Boccino, and then burnt down by the remaining Alderney Chapter. Gallery Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny Klebitz leading a group of bikers. BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Lost brotherhood's Alderny Chapter leader, Billy Grey. BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Club secretary Brian Jeremy ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Road captian Clay Simmons JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Vice President Johnny Klebitz Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The